


The Halloween adventures of Bennguin

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Decorating, Domestic Boyfriends, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted House, Hayride, Jamie being a cute boyfriend, Jamie puts up with a lot because of love, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Tyler is a Halloween enthusiast, halloween carnival, lots of hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: "Ty, honey, do we really need all of this?" Jamie asked, eyeing the skeletons hanging from the trees. Tyler popped his head out from where it was buried within the bushes and glared at Jamie like he had just kicked Marshall. "I don't know Jamie. Do you need to play hockey? Do you need to twist the door handle three times before each game because you think that we'll lose if you don't? Do you need to breathe?" Tyler asked. His voice taking a sharper tone with each question. Jamie held up his hands and backed away.  Basically just a lot of bennguin fluffy with some humor thrown in between. This is a multichapter story with chapters that don't really have anything to do with each other, but are still connected. It's bennguin getting ready for Halloween okay? That's pretty much it. In this story they live together and are out and proud. Oh and Tyler is a Halloween enthusiast. Please enjoy. More tags will be added as the story continues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just for a bit of fun. This in no way, shape or form expresses the views or sexuality of any of the people in this story. Please enjoy. Comments and kudos are like chicken soup for a writer's soul. First story for the fandom, so bare with me.

"Ty, honey, do we really need all of this?" Jamie asked, eyeing the skeletons hanging from the trees. Tyler popped his head out from where it was buried within the bushes and glared at Jamie like he had just kicked Marshall. 

"I don't know Jamie. Do you need to play hockey? Do you need to twist the door handle three times before each game because you think that we'll lose if you don't? Do you need to breathe?" Tyler asked. His voice taking a sharper tone with each question. Jamie held up his hands and backed away. 

"You're right. Stupid question. Of course we need all of this. The house just wouldn't be complete without it." Satisfied with this answer, Tyler turned back to fixing the monster eyes into the bushes. Jamie sighed and went back to hanging the witch on the door to make it look like she crashed into the wood. When he was finished he turned around only to come face to face with Tyler. "Are we done?" Jamie asked, a hopeful tone to his voice.  
Tyler smirked before answering.

"Not even close Benny boo. We're just getting to the best part." Tyler said gesturing to the pumpkins that Jamie had been avoiding for dear life. It's not that he hates carving pumpkins, it's more like he hates carving pumpkins. In his defense, it wasn't the process of carving the pumpkin that he hates. He just doesn't like the gooey center that has to be mucked out first. Jamie glanced at the pumpkins, then back at Tyler.

"Do I really have to?" 

"Oh yeah. Go get the carving tools dear. They're in the front closet." Jamie grumbled as he went to get the tools while Tyler picked out which pumpkins he was going to carve and which ones he wanted to line the driveway with. By the time Jamie got back, Tyler already had the porch lined with newspaper and had a pumpkin set out for each of them. Jamie sighed and accepted his fate, settling down on the porch where Tyler put his pumpkin. Jamie placed the tools in the middle and picked up a knife to cut the top open. 

When he got the top off, Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sticking his hand into the sticky mess. He glanced over at Tyler who was scraping out the insides with a smile on his face. Jamie returned to his pumpkin and finished cleaning out the insides before taking a baby wipe and cleaning off his hands. Next he picked up a marker and drew a funny face on the pumpkin before he grabbed a smaller knife and got to work on craving out the facial features. When he was down, he placed the knife down and looked down at his work. It was a little sloppy and could be better, but over all he was happy with it. 

Jamie looked up at Tyler and found that he was still working. His tongue was poking out the side of his mouth as he carefully carved away some of the pumpkin's surface. "Hey Ty, are you almost done. Can I do anything else to finish the decorations?" Jamie asked, but Tyler didn't even look up at him.

"Yeah yeah. Take the rest of the pumpkins and line the driveway with them until you run out." Tyler told him, waving him off in dismissal. Jamie grumbled, but got up and gathered as many pumpkins as he could carry and got to work. By the time he finished the sun had begun to set and Tyler was finally done carving his pumpkin and Jamie's got to admit that it was worth the wait. The pumpkin's detailed face was pretty amazing and Jamie was so proud of Tyler that he walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before whispering into his ear.

"You did a good job babe." Tyler blushed and picked up both of their pumpkins to put them on the table the scarecrow is set up next to. 

"I think we've earned some hot chocolate, don't you?" Tyler asked Jamie, who nodded and smirked. 

"Why don't you go in there and get the hot chocolate going while I finish cleaning up this pumpkin mess." Jamie said and Tyler left him to do just that. Jamie rolled up the newspaper before stuffing it into the trash can they keep on the porch. By the time Jamie finished straightening the porch and washing his hands, Tyler was dropping some whipped cream into the mugs. Jamie plopped down on the couch and shook his head when Tyler came over with the mugs. 

"We're so going to have to do extra laps during practice tomorrow to work off these hot chocolates." Tyler settled into Jamie's side and grinned. 

"Yeah maybe, but at least it'll be worth it. That's homemade butter beer whipped cream." Jamie groaned low in his throats and made grabby hands at the mug on the table. Tyler laughed, but leaned forward and handed a mug to Jamie before settling back into place against Jamie's side with his own cup. 

The pair sat in silence for awhile, sipping on their drinks, and enjoying each other's company before Jamie turned to Tyler and said "hey Ty, what do say to a soak in the tub with those new pumpkin spice candles you just bought?" Tyler pretended to contemplate it before setting his cup down and extracting himself from Jamie's side.  
He then proceeded to run up the stairs before turning back to Jamie.

"Well are you coming, slow poke?" Jamie sat his own mug down before rushing up the stairs himself.

+

Tyler was reclined against Jamie's chest. The warm water and Jamie's hand running through his hair was causing him to be lulled closer to sleep. Tyler felt Jamie's other hand settle over his waist and sighed in bliss as Jamie started kissing and sucking on his neck. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jamie spoke softly into his skin. 

"Mmh a couple times, but I could stand to hear it some more." Tyler moaned out as Jamie started sucking on the sensitive part of his neck. 

"I. Love. You. So. Much" Jamie said, punctuating each word with a kiss. Tyler's head lulled back into Jamie's shoulder and he closed his eyes. "Alright sleepy head. Time for bed." Jamie gently nudged Tyler to get him to stand up and get out of the bath and Jamie followed, grabbing two fluffy white towels and wrapping one around Tyler before drying off himself. When both of them were dry, Jamie grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him into the bedroom, slipping Tyler into a pair of boxers. While Jamie was doing the same to himself, Tyler was climbing under the covers and the dogs were already claiming their spots on the built in side of the bed. 

Jamie joined Tyler soon after, pulling Tyler until his back was flush against his chest and tangled their legs together. His arm settling around Tyler's waist. Right as sleep was pulling Jamie under, he heard Tyler say "I love you too. So much more than you'll ever understand." 

Jamie grinned and closed his eyes, the force of sleep over-powering his will to stay awake and watch Tyler sleep.


	2. Halloween Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie sat in the corner with Tyler under his arm and pressed into his side. Every so often Jamie would steal kisses from Tyler, who just grinned and gladly gave them away. The night air was surprisingly crisp and cold, because an actual cold front hit Dallas the day before and it had dropped the temperatures significantly. So Jamie slipped his Texas sweatshirt over Tyler's head and brought Tyler closer to his body heat. Tyler sighed as he settled into the warmth of the sweatshirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta'd all the mistakes are my own. Hope y'all enjoyed.

"Hey Ty, there's a Halloween carnival in town this week. Would you like to go?" Jamie asked from across the kitchen table as they ate lunch. 

"Would I like to go? Jamie that's like asking a human being if they like to breathe. Of course I want to go." Tyler said back.

"Well alright. We'll go tomorrow after practice." 

+

The whole drive over to the carnival Tyler was been practically vibrating in his seat from excitement. Jamie parked the car and Tyler was out and standing by the trunk before Jamie even had his seat belt off. Before getting of the car Jamie grabbed his longhorns sweatshirt out of the back seat and slipped it on. He himself would've been fine in just the long sleeve shirt he was in, but he knew at some point Tyler was going to get cold, so he took precautionary measures. 

Jamie finally started walking towards the carnival, but Tyler was having none of his slow walking today.

"Jamie come on let's go." Tyler said, tugging on Jamie's arm with insistence. 

"Slow does Segs. The hayride isn't going anywhere." Jamie said with a laugh while he dug his feet into the ground. Tyler huffed but ceased his relentless pulling. 

"I know Chubbs, but Halloween is my favorite time of the year. Everything has that dreary, yet colorful look to it. Pumpkins and goblins and witches are everywhere. Apple cider and hot chocolate are readily available and you know Halloween decorations are the bomb." 

Oh yes, Jamie does know this. In fact he is very aware of how much Tyler absolutely loves Halloween considering their house has cobwebs, monster eyes in the bushes, pumpkins lining the drive way, a witch crashed into their front door, and skeletons in the trees. Not to mention the inside of the house with candles and different spooky bottles and each door being decorated differently. So yes, Jamie was more than aware, but smiled and tugged Tyler into him anyway.

"I know sweetheart." He said to Tyler, caressing his back as Tyler melted into him. "Come on, let's go. We have a hayride and two hot chocolates with our names on them waiting for us." Jamie placed a kiss on the side of Tyler's head and gently pushed him forward with a hand on the small of his back. Tyler laughed and grabbed his hand before running the rest of the way to the hayride. 

When they got there, the girl working the hayride recognized them and let them skip the considerable line, so they settled into the back of the truck, Jamie sat in the corner with Tyler under his arm and pressed into his side. Every so often Jamie would steal kisses from Tyler, who just grinned and gladly gave them away. The night air was surprisingly crisp and cold, because an actual cold front hit Dallas the day before and it had dropped the temperatures significantly. So Jamie slipped his Texas sweatshirt over Tyler's head and brought Tyler closer to his body heat. Tyler sighed as he settled into the warmth of the sweatshirt.

"God, how are you so warm all the time?" Tyler grumbled out as he pushed his cold face into Jamie's neck. Jamie laughed and shrugged.

"Don't know Seggy. It's always been that way." Jamie said then lowered his voice to continue. "Which is why I don't mind when you steal all the covers because they always end up getting thrown off of me anyway." Tyler grinned into his neck and pressed in further. The night was nice and having Tyler be his usual octopus self was even nicer. It's been awhile since they just got to be in each others' presence without having others around. So it was nice to just sit together and listen to the other people on the hayride chat to each other. Soon enough the ride was over and Jamie and Tyler headed over to the corn maze. Where they proceeded to get lost four times before they finally made it out.

"No I'm telling you Jam. We need to go this way." Tyler said as he tugged Jamie to the left.

They eventually made it out of the blasted corn maze alive and headed over to the food area of the carnival. Jamie went over and bought them some corn dogs and Dr.Peppers because diet be damned. He brought them over to Tyler who devoured his immediately and grinned up at Jamie as he ate his. Jamie sighed and gave Tyler the rest of his. Tyler grinned, happily devouring the rest of Jamie's corn dog before moving on to drink his drink. Jamie stared at him smiling affectionately as he watched Tyler sip from the cup.

"I don't get why everyone in Boston thought Coke was the best. Dr.Pepper is definitely the best and anyone who disagrees can fight me." Tyler said completely serious and then took another sip. Jamie rolled his eyes but grinned back at Tyler. 

"Oh yeah, you think so?" Jamie asked. Tyler nodded.

"Definitely. Everything is better in Texas. The food, the atmosphere, the people." Jamie grinned and grasped Tyler's hand over the table. Once both were finished with their food and drinks, Jamie lead them back over to the parking lot. 

"Did you have fun Ty?" Tyler grinned, pushing Jamie up against their car before pressing his lips against Jamie's. 

"Oh course I did. Thank you for taking me." Jamie grinned before diving back in for more kisses. 

"You're welcome. Now come on. Into the car. It's late and we have practice tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Message me on tumblr at justbennguinthings or you can message me here if you're interest.


End file.
